


Little Red and the Big Bad

by vix_spes



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: #SpookyABO, Alpha Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dress Up, Getting Together, Halloween, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Omega Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: The Halloween party might not have gone as Adam expected but, in the end, it may have turned out better.





	Little Red and the Big Bad

**Author's Note:**

> It's still the 31st somewhere in the world, right?!

He didn't like it. Adam may have only been at the party for five minutes, but he could categorically say that he didn't like it. There were people everywhere, the music was far too loud and the whole thing was just an assault on his senses. He was also feeling incredibly uncomfortable and far too exposed in the costume that he was wearing. No, parties in frat houses were not for Adam and, as soon as he found Beth, he would be asking her if they could leave. 

He was only here because of Beth. She had been so excited at the prospect of a frat house party and, wanting to make her happy, Adam had agreed to go. He had been far from impressed at hearing that he was supposed to wear a costume and the short notice meant that he was stuck wearing something that he would never consider wearing, even if other omegas would. Similarly, while other omegas may not consider a relationship with a beta, only interested in alphas and their knots, Adam very much liked the idea of being in a relationship with Beth. She may have been a beta, but she was pretty and kind and had been friends with Adam since their first class together. She smelled good as well and Adam was relatively certain that he wanted to kiss her, maybe even have sex.

He'd never had sex before, but he'd watched a lot of porn involving couples of all dynamic combinations and whilst sex between an alpha and an omega intrigued him with the concept of knotting - something that the omegas in his movies seemed to enjoy a lot - the logical side of his brain told him that sex with a beta may be better to start with. That wasn't to say that he didn't want to try having sex with an alpha at some point.

Skirting around the edges of the party, doing his best to avoid assorted alphas, betas and omegas in various states of undress and a whole host of compromising positions, Adam kept his eyes open for Beth. He smacked away a few wandering hands - including those of a very handsy Cthulhu - and refused several drinks that were proffered before finally coming to a halt in the doorway to the kitchen. There, he stopped completely still, unable to process what he was seeing in front of him. He'd found Beth but the way he had found her was completely unexpected.

Wearing a particularly skimpy witches outfit, Beth was being pressed up against the kitchen counter by a particular burly alpha dressed as a zombie-jock. Judging by the way that Beth’s hands were roaming over said alpha’s shoulders and back, not to mention the enthusiastic moans, it was entirely consensual. Adam felt his heart break and, not for the first time, he wished that he had stayed at home and rewatched the NASA live broadcast from earlier that week. Turning around, Adam pushed his way through the crowds until he had reached the back porch where he took several heaving breaths.

Feeling more upset than he had expected to be, Adam did his best to stay calm. Shivering in the cool air, Adam wrapped his cloak a little closer around him and shifted his weight from one foot to another as he debated what he should do. He didn’t really want to stay any longer, but he had promised Beth that he would make an appearance. He had done that, but did it count if she hadn’t seen him? Adam didn’t really want to see her, but it would be rude if he just left without saying anything. Before he had the opportunity to make a decision, the most delicious scent cut through the air and he heard an accented voice rumbling in his ear.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here? Little Red all alone? Did no-one ever warn you about the big bad wolf?"

Turning around, Adam saw what was unmistakeably an alpha dressed in raggedy clothing and most of his chest on show. Tearing his eyes away from the veritable pelt of chest hair on show, Adam caught sight of amber eyes that seemed to glow in the moonlight, sharp cheekbones and equally sharp fangs that were visible thanks to the man’s wide grin. A slight breeze sent another shot of that delicious scent wafting into Adam’s nostrils and he couldn’t help but whimper ever so slightly, feeling his heartbeat start to go that little bit faster as the alpha dressed as a wolf started to prowl towards him. He hadn’t had such a visceral reaction to Beth before, to anyone before, and Adam couldn’t help but wonder if this was one of those alpha/omega things that he’d always heard and read about it.

“Look at you, gorgeous. All by your fucking lonesome. What’s an omega like you doing in a place like this?”

“I was supposed to meet someone but she’s kissing someone else.”

“Well she’s a fucking idiot then, isn’t she? Must be if she’s kissing someone that isn’t you. Do you have anyone to kiss you?”

“N-no.” Adam let his eyes slide shut as the alpha stepped into his personal space. Normally, this would be the point where Adam would be overwhelmed with the urge to run away but, instead, he found himself leaning in to get more of that delicious scent. He felt hot and shivery all over and he found his fingers coming up to tug at the silvery chest hair that was tempting him, earning him a growl of approval from the alpha.

“That’s criminal, gorgeous. Look at you, you’re a fucking work of art.”

Adam’s head lolled back as those sharp fangs scraped over his throat and he felt a little bit of slick seep out of him to dampen the seat of the tiny shorts that he was wearing. Maybe attending this party wasn’t as awful as it could have been. He moaned low in his throat as lips trailed up his throat to claim his in a possessive kiss, tongue thrusting into his mouth and duelling with Adam’s own before pulling back.

“What do you say, Little Red? Fancy spending some time with a big, bad wolf?”

“Are you going to fuck me?”

“You don’t beat about the bush, do you darling? I had planned on kissing you a bit more first but yes, I’ll fuck you, if that’s what you want. I can’t think of anything I’d like more.”

“Then yes, please.”

“So polite. Your wish is my command, Little Red.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd prefer to comment on DW, you can do so [here](https://vix-spes.dreamwidth.org/286402.html) and if you'd like to share on Tumblr, the post is [here](http://vix-spes.tumblr.com/post/166997669680/little-red-and-the-big-bad-vixspes-adam)


End file.
